UruKhar Empire
The UruKhar Empire is the nation of the UruKhar species, controlling the trailing edge of the Orion Quadrant. Home Uru-Vazh is a world similar to Earth except a moister, warmer climate. The planet orbits a single star of the yellow variety, Uru-Vazh has two moons in its’ own gravity well, Vazh-Em, a dry and desert planetoid where they conduct mining for ores, military training and weapons development. Vazh-Nal is a pleasant and water world with islands of beautiful vistas forested and is a vacation hub for those UruKhar who can spare the time from their careers, or afford it. People For the species, see UruKhar. The UruKhar are a people who live in a military, and family based culture. Smaller families sworn to more powerful, larger ones. Careers are manifold as not all can be Soldiers/Navy, so any job one can think of exists in the Empire, and so, some school students go through a career aptitude test if they are not capable of handling military training. The UruKhar also enjoy hard work, and play, so there are places for military simulation games, sports which are full contact, and for the more intellectual minded UruKhar, brain builder programs and games. They also do enjoy online versions of all play. Food is varied and ranges from bland to spiced, alcohol or its’ equivalent is also enjoyed by the UruKhar people, sweets and meat dishes are prevalent among dining facilities of the UruKhar, so even with a grain and vegetable part, meats are the top dishes amongst the UruKhar, wines and distilled drinks, sweet fruit nectars and juices are also used to help compliment the meals based on how the flavors combine together for the most pleasant experience. Sweets that the UruKhar enjoy are mainly baked delicacies, some confections however also exist. The UruKhar believe that once they die, they will be reborn anew as a child in a different family to experience another kind of lifestyle, so respect is given even from the noble families to the lower classes as they too could have come from such or may wind up there, so no level is left to suffer or rot as other cultures have as they do feel that they have been there or will wind up there based on their actions in the present life. They do not serve any gods, but see the closest to that as the will of the Universe, and while they see connections to all things and beings, they expand their empire as they see it their obligation to the Universe to bestow order amongst the stars. History The UruKhar were born on Uru-Vazh, and as they evolved, developed their present society after many wars and civil wars in their past. They then were unified planet wide under the Emperor Vagmat Velk and that family has ruled the Empire for generations making smart decisions. The Empire spread out and colonized many uninhabited worlds to grow and develop as their own, and conquered a few and rule the other races as justly if not sternly as possible as they are NOT UruKhar after all. As they have ad clashes with other space faring nations before, the UruKhar built a large Navy that is split into sector regional commands, the Military also has soldiers on ships as defenders if boarded, or to board other ships, or conduct ground operations for the Empire, as the Empire has grown, automation has had to be used, so automated plants are built to fix the atmosphere and waters to the level where the planets are Uru-Vazhed for colonization. These plants are also protected by automated defense batteries and robotic soldiers as these help avoid spreading the UruKhar to thinly over such mundane matters, and they get engineers out to inspect the progress as the people wait in domed cities. The UruKhar refer to the warp engines that they use a “G”-Drives, as Geschtam Drives. Their vessels are well armed and resemble predatory aquatic creatures. The UruKhar are stymied as they expand with several other races yet to be seen by Humanity, but proved to be much harder to deal with than the UruKhar expected, this has the Empire stuck with a war with the similarly matched technology wise Vaarg, where they have been losing and wining in several solar systems each side has claimed. On another front they are fighting a more Guerilla tactics enemy who have a smaller but potent enough fleet, the Mangary, though they have not the sized fleet so far seen by the UruKhar, they do however use a form of small unit hit and run tactics that make it hard for the UruKhar to fully counter, and thus slows them down. The third front they are stumped on is the enigmatic old race the Z’ Rhuum, whose borders are blocked to the UruKhar by vast fields of intelligent space mines, so while the Empire is not officially engaged with the Z’ Rhuum, they cannot do much about them either as the minefields are varied in the types and mentality of the mines, stopping the ships via lethal and non-lethal means. This has lead the High Command to now use a new approach with new encounters, a combination of stealth ships to gather data with initial low key contact with diplomatic overtures to also gauge reactions to displays such as a high dignitary in a large cruiser with escorts arriving. The UruKhar have deemed this as more intelligent an approach as it can result in friends and trade that overt use of Military forces have in the past with less advanced races. Category:Civilizations Category:The UruKhar Empire Category:Player Nations Category:Non-Human Nations